


地府也是国企之一 04

by snaiko



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaiko/pseuds/snaiko
Summary: 他要从月色中打捞起他，擦掉那些虚妄的池水，再弄湿。





	地府也是国企之一 04

一·

又过了一月有余，阿岳还没回来，他两个兄弟也上界去了，我实在是无聊的发苦。  
阿婆留下的庄子还是旧时的模样，我不通这些，只是阿岳说看这重山叠水，窗棂栽景的样子，像是江南制式的园子。但于时间上又说不通，内院的样式上也多了些回廊山水之类的花样子。  
他是想研究一番，无奈我没什么兴趣带他探索，阿岳也就作罢了。  
倒不是我懒，而是因为阿婆刚走的时候我也曾试图收拾收拾屋子，但是这园子怎么走都走不完，越往深了走越是糊涂，好似美景处处不同又似处处相同。逛的我一个人心慌，最终也就收拾了最外面的几间屋子出来而已。  
当然懒也是不可避免的。  
就好像连各个冥殿的值班室都装上了电视，园子里却没装。  
当初嫌它长得丑，和我的园子不搭。  
结果现在自己闲的灵魂出窍只能睡觉。

人间常说冥府无日夜，其实是可以理解的。日月离我们太远了，有些小小照顾不到也正常。  
况且冥府的冥火悬于各处终年通明，一点影响都没有。  
但今夜竟然能看见月亮，还是一轮明晃晃的满月。  
这倒是稀奇，还没到十五，也没遇上哪位天尊仙座的寿诞，月桂宫上不知怎么了，竟如此耀眼。

这样的好日子，是值得喝一杯的。  
说来以前我也常常四处游玩，虽无从对比，但冥界也确有许多欢乐场与温柔乡。不夜天，高天原，往生相见还有中外合资的ONE NIGHT In 黄泉，哪个不好看，哪个不好玩儿。像我这种家里有鬼的阔少，哪里寻不到花头。  
如今我却懒到不想出门，只从搬出地窖里的一坛春琴酿，坐在屋里赏月独酌。  
春琴酿是阿婆的酒，天晓得她从哪里弄来的，但她说好景需得好酒配，清冽之酒最配冷月光，若日后遇到美月时，需得一饮。  
于是我开了坛，只觉出一股异香冷意。  
硬要说的话可能是某种木质香，入口甚至有些回甘。清爽是清爽的，只是我不识三界花草实在也品不出个所以然。  
穿肠之后也未有什么新意，我只当它是不醉人的泉酒，凭着一杯杯的饮下去，洗掉半分无聊罢了。  
都是阿岳的错，让今夜的酒都变得无味了。

不知道过了多久，我趴在桌上被一阵窸窸窣窣的声音唤醒，与此同时还有一股熟悉的味道也飘散过来。  
糟心的血味。  
敢带着血味进我孟婆庄的也只有他了。  
他回来了啊。  
不过他是真的没把我的话当回事，说了百八十遍，洗洗手再进门会死么？  
就算是他死不了也不能这么摧残我的鼻子吧。  
一睁眼，面前倒没有阿岳，只有满园洋洋洒洒的月辉。  
庭院中的竹叶片上斑驳的镶嵌着月白色的螺钿，墨色的池水上漾着玉带几剪，连花尖上都挂着铃。  
我的小院彷佛是嫦娥私下了凡，落了件银纱给忘川。  
我摆摆手把周围的冥火都驱走，只留下月光照耀着面前的方寸景观，痴痴地望着外面喃喃自语地说：“你看这多美啊。”

这时从回廊上传来一声闷闷的回应：“嗯。”

二·  
阿洋出屋走到廊下，看见阿岳裹着袍子睡在拉门背后。  
他蹲着瞧阿岳的脸，憔悴了些，眼下都是乌青了。“诶醒醒醒醒，进屋去睡，躺在这儿算怎么回事儿。”阿洋伸出一根手指戳了戳阿岳的肩膀。阿岳不高兴的皱着眉头还撅起嘴巴，嘟嘟囔囔的说：“洋别弄我，太困了，让我睡吧。”  
阿洋看他这副样子，又戳戳他的脸，“还说自己不是兔子呢？你就差蹬腿儿了，别在这儿睡，你好歹把身上的血擦擦，味儿那么大你睡着能舒服？”  
“洋洋！”阿岳用手把自己的脸遮住，还一个劲儿的推远阿洋。  
“快起来了！”阿洋拉着他的小臂晃啊晃啊就是不肯松手。  
阿岳不耐烦的睁开眼睛掐了一把他的腰，“幸亏这两年我脾气好，要是以前，我早把你撕吧撕吧吃了。”说完黑着脸腾的一下翻起来脱了外袍，就往园子里的池塘里走去。  
阿洋看他心情不佳也没多说话，只是小声抱怨说：“您可真厉害，来我这儿找什么骂呀，回自己家睡去呗。”  
“我可听着呢。”阿岳脱了衣服浸在池塘里，胡乱捏起一串串水流往自己的头上浇去，似乎是觉得不过瘾，干脆整个人都沉在水里，好半天都没个动静。  
“我又没在怕。”阿洋慢慢踱步过去，坐在池边的一块大石上瞧着池里的阿岳。  
粼粼波光把他的身体被切割成一块块的线描画，腰腹破碎成断线，长腿也虚晃的绕着一圈圈的月光，刺青似乎融进了池水之中全化开了，影影绰绰的看不真切。反倒是阿岳的脸，像是有小小的冰棱结晶在莹白的皮肤之上，将化未化又剔透的样子，泛着光还淌着水。

就在阿洋怀疑他是不是洗着澡都能睡着的时候，阿岳在池中心站起来甩了甩头发。  
阿洋看他还是闭着眼睛，总觉得哪里不对劲，“你眼睛怎么了？”  
“瞎了呗……”阿岳听到池边有动静，“取食骨草的时候大意了，忘了守着食骨草的除了蚩吻还有虫灵。”  
“虫灵有剧毒的。”阿岳听着阿洋的声音从不远处飘来，好像有一点颤抖。  
“对啊，这不是被他撬了眼珠子，没事儿，过个十天半月的就长回来了，你岳哥什么大场面没见过。”当事人倒是满不在乎，像是出门丢了件衣服。  
“那毒呢？”  
“中着呢，慢慢解呗，多吃两顿睡两觉估计就没事儿了。”  
“……你傻啊。”  
突然慢下来的对话让场面变得有些安静。  
阿岳后知后觉的感知到，或许阿洋真的在为他担心，忙说：“哎呀，看不见也没啥事儿，我的六感还是不错的，你刚刚坐在池边的石头上，现在站起来了是不？你看，真的不用多操心。”

“哦。”  
阿洋闷闷的回他：“我不操心，我回去睡觉了。”他心里有种难言的憋闷，混合着无处安放的焦急和多此一举的担心。阿岳轻描淡写的叙述让阿洋觉得自己之前对他的想念在本人面前只是一阵风。  
“你个小没良心的好歹给我找身干净衣裳啊！亏我还给你带了好东西。”阿岳缓缓地游向池边。  
“不稀罕。”  
“必须稀罕，哥哥费老劲儿了给你弄回来不能不要。”  
“说的好像我家里没个好东西似的，不要。”  
“你这个人怎么回事，非要让我给你带东西，带了东西又不要。”本来就困的快失去理智的阿岳从池中出来三步并两步走到阿洋身边，从背后挂着他。倒不像个瞎子，阿洋怀疑他还有第三只眼。  
看他赤条条的挂在自己身上，阿洋气不打一出来，忙脱了自己的衣服盖在他身上，“真不要脸，瞎了就能不要脸么。等着——我去给大爷找衣服！”  
“哎！爸爸等着。”阿岳听到这话笑开了，阿洋才意识到他真的有日子没看到阿岳了，连看着他的小虎牙都有种久别重逢的味道。

当他再次从屋里抱着一叠衣服出来的时候，阿岳又躺在矮桌旁裹着他单薄的外衣睡着了，头发还湿着，把地上铺的竹席都洇出了一片水渍。他细长的双腿交叠在一起从衣服的下摆露出来，像个小兽似的弯曲着膝盖把自己柔软的腹部挡住。  
他闭着眼睛，阿洋却想着他睁着眼睛的模样，似笑非笑，如雾如露。

鬼使神差的，阿洋躺在了他的对面。  
阿洋手里拿着一条深蓝色的布条，轻轻的把对面人的头抬起来一些，拿着布条围着他的头缠了几圈，把眼睛都遮了起来。  
“你干嘛呢？”  
阿岳抓着他的手腕迫使他躺下，阿洋没好气的说：“我怕你突然睁眼吓着我，一张脸上就挂着两个血洞洞多吓人啊。”他没说那布条上混合了苦艾缓释散，有止痛安神的效用。  
“成，阿洋想怎么样都成。”他朦胧的声音带着化不开的困意，还带着浓稠的甜浆。

阿洋好像被月色蛊惑又或因残酒吃醉，他不自觉地打量起阿岳，“我想怎么样都成？”他背着月光又好像浸在月光下，阿洋甚至有些错觉，觉得阿岳还躺在水里。  
“洋洋，你喝酒了。”他在本已经贴近的距离上更加得寸进尺的靠近，丝毫不觉得此刻的场景有多暧昧。“好喝么？”阿岳的唇很薄，可说话的时候总是会翘起来。  
“不好喝，没什么味道。”  
“我闻着有股银杏的味儿，倒是少见。”他抬手嗅了嗅他身上这件衣服，又靠近阿洋的嘴边闻了闻，“挺好闻的，下次我也尝尝。”

一个看不见的阿岳，浑身上下只有一件外衫，他闻着自己那件衣服的时，阿洋真实感念到情色的味道。他想握住阿岳的腰，托着雪砌似的脖颈，把他从月色里捞起来，擦干那些虚妄的池水再弄湿他。  
他抓住阿岳的手说：“为什么要等下次。”  
他给了阿岳一个不知进退的吻。  
他吻下去，唇与唇碰撞在一起，阿岳好像要说什么却只发出几个音节便沉默了。  
阿洋在这个吻里想着，从前他与阿岳的那些玩闹全做不得数，一切都需推倒重来。  
他想要阿岳，全部都要。  
在这一刻，阿洋必须承认，看着阿岳的时候或许他真的和人间的男女相差无几，他们都想给他斑斑驳驳的吻痕，都想听他咬碎银牙前的叹息与欢响，都想把他揉碎了藏在心里只为自己歌唱。

在这个吻结束之后，阿岳轻轻的推开他一些，轻微的皱着眉头抿起薄唇，好像是在为什么烦恼。  
他面无表情的沉默了几秒钟之后笑了起来。这个笑和以往的不同，带了一些危险和陌生。阿岳伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，一把捧住阿洋的脸说：“不错，是好酒。”  
阿岳把手穿过阿洋的腰际，抚上背部，连同两人的胸腹都贴在一起。他贴着阿洋的耳侧说：“你记得我说过，眼睛只能看见外相，闭上眼之后反而能看见本心么。”  
阿岳不知道阿洋有没有心跳，可他的身体真的流淌着一股暖意，混合着酒香让他十分松弛，今夜确实值得有一场鱼水之欢。  
“阿洋，你的心，在哪儿？”说着，他开始慢慢解开阿洋的衣衫腰带。  
那一瞬间他听到阿洋的呼吸声变浅了。

阿岳开始怀疑自己是不是早就想这样做，否则也不会这么顺畅的脱掉他有那么多绳结的衣物，他开始后悔了，现在眼睛看不见会少很多乐趣。  
不，他转念一想，生出别的乐趣也不一定。  
于是他开始亲吻着他的身体，从耳后开始一直到小腹，边亲边往下面摸去，阿洋紧绷的小腹和腿根都让阿岳感到愉悦，更别提双腿之间是饱胀的情欲，是引渡天堂的钥匙，是修罗贪得无厌蚕咽的食粮。  
在阿岳含住之前，他问了一句：“以前做过么。”  
阿洋的额角开始微微发汗，摇摇头说：“看过。”  
“看过和做过，可不太一样啊小洋。”他此刻看不见阿岳，可他从声音里听出对方意料之外的惊喜。   
他心想，阿岳真的是个妖怪，嘴里含着他的性器，用灵巧的舌头将它裹得的更紧，深深浅浅的套弄着。可他手上也不见停，掐着阿洋大腿内侧的软肉让他不要那么紧张，当他手上的茧子划过囊袋时，还是惊得阿洋直接顶了阿岳的嗓子眼，这个动作反而让牙齿与前端的碰撞带给神经更深的刺激，欲望被温暖和潮湿包裹变得更硬了，阿洋咽了咽口水，抓着他的头发，颤抖着拂上他的后颈，期期艾艾的说“阿岳，我想你了，你不在的时候，我真的有想你。”  
很显然此刻阿岳没空说话，但阿洋说的倒真让他是始料未及。  
不知道是不是修罗的舌头上会生出细小的倒刺，那种既柔软有粗粝的触感将他推向了更远的浪潮里，阿岳在几轮试探之后找到了让他叫出声的点，他用舌尖和齿尖轻轻舔舐着，又小心的咬起来。他感觉自己整具身体大汗淋漓只有一个地方还燥热难耐，脑子里绷着的弦丝被无限的拉长变形，伴随着从远方传来的绵长轰鸣声，他的神识一片空白只剩下巨大的满月照耀着自己潮红的面庞。  
“…………”  
阿岳跪坐在竹席上，脸上唇边还沾着淫靡的白色液体，他被遮住的眼睛使他的整个面相更加柔和单薄，因为看不清神情又添了一份茫然的纯洁。在夜色下这样的一张脸让阿洋神魂颠倒，横生欲念。  
他们交换了一个唇齿相依的深吻，阿洋坐起来抱着阿岳说，“阿岳，我好像很喜欢你，像一个人一样喜欢你。”阿岳听得出阿洋的声音里的不平静。  
他说：“不要像人一样，人类又脆弱又贪婪。”  
“但他们喜欢一个人很勇敢。”阿洋把他抱的更紧了些，生怕他挣脱开自己。  
阿岳没说话，把头放在他的颈肩蹭了蹭，整个人跨坐在阿洋的身上对他说：“今天哥哥看不见，就劳烦你伺候伺候我吧。”说着便扶着他的东西整个坐了下去。  
他的后穴整个绞的阿洋神智恍惚，那种感觉近乎于在炉火边窒息，他恍惚间觉得阿岳是会痛的，他没有急着动，反而伸手去拂了拂对方的额头，轻声问道：“你疼么？”  
阿岳因为过电般的快感而向后高高仰起脖子，他抱着阿洋的脖子将他的头颅埋在自己的胸口，在黑暗中听他稚气的问话竟有一瞬间的失神，随后快乐的说：“不疼啊，怎么会疼。”

阿洋看着阿岳滚动的喉结在他眼前上下起伏，托着他的臀瓣开始配合着他的动作一下一下的往深处凿去。阿岳一下被顶的乱了呼吸发出一声喘息，于是抱他抱的更紧，随后更深的坐了下去。阿洋看着他两条纹满诡谲咒术的臂膀缠在自己身上，好像与他做爱的是一条蛇。而这条蛇对着正顶着自己的阿洋还能露出迷惘的微笑，阿洋不禁喟叹，美女蛇。  
阿岳慢慢扭动着腰肢一次次加深着动作的幅度，嘴里像是梦呓似的偶尔发出几个破碎的字节。阿洋贪婪的抚摸着阿岳的每一寸皮肤，他盈盈一握的脚踝，紧实细腻的腰窝，坚挺饱满的乳头，他不停的亲吻着阿洋甚至让阿洋的眼眶有些红肿，像是要落下泪来。  
太舒服了，他摇的阿洋心里好痒，他想要抓住他的身体深深的楔进去，弄疼他撞碎他，让他体内的每一道褶皱都被自己填满，直到他们交合的地方渗出湿意，整个房间都回荡着粘稠的水声。

阿洋从他身体里退出来，拍了拍阿岳的屁股，“来，哥哥趴着。”  
阿岳还没来得及说些什么调侃的话，阿洋又拉开他的腿，用力往下按他的腰，狠狠的操了进来。  
和刚才的温存旖旎不同，现在阿洋的每一下向腿心冲撞都会变成他的一声长长的呻吟，又因为看不见，他的其他器官变的异常敏锐。他感觉身体好想要被凿开了，身体最深处的敏感点被阿洋不断开拓又填满。他开始有些糊涂了，可能那微不足道的毒还是影响了自己的控制力又或者他是真的觉得好快乐，他被操的塌了腰屁股反而翘的更高，使他忍不住向后靠去，伸出一只手胡乱的抓着自己的东西快速的套弄着，一阵阵酥麻的刺激从尾椎骨顺着脊背往上攀升，让他再也无法思考，阿洋附在他背上，凑在他耳边说：“岳，你叫叫我。”  
他现在耽溺于情欲的潮水中，完全听不得阿洋说的什么，只希望有人能从这场混乱的性事中解救他，他还不想完全丧失理智，他只能喘着粗气把尖叫压在喉咙底，哑着嗓子说：“洋洋，洋洋……帮帮我…。”  
可阿洋此刻反倒是坏心眼儿上来了，今晚的事大多是阿岳主动的，这让他有些不甘心，现在阿岳身上都被操的红红的，煞是好看，他竟有些舍不得停下了。“你说说，我要怎么帮你。”  
就在他最难受的时候，阿洋竟然停了下来，好像真的在等他答案似的，他受不了的说：“阿洋，别闹……”得不到想要的答案，阿洋从他身体里退出来又深深的顶回去，这一次阿岳手都撑不住了额头贴着竹席喘着气，带着一丝哭腔式的黏糊鼻音说到：“我要你操我，狠狠的干。”  
阿洋愣了愣，没再废话，在他体内凶狠的抽送起来，他一只手捞住他的腰，另一只手套弄着阿岳，他们被彼此都抛进了未知的情潮之中，太过热烈以至于燃烧了理智，在两人混乱的喘息之中，阿洋缴尽了所有，全部射进了阿岳的体内，而他的肠肉此刻还筋挛着不让阿洋出去。而他自己被撞的失神，也不知道什么时候就交待在了阿洋的手里。  
他们筋疲力尽的望着窗外，月亮早已消失，取而代之的是渐渐泛白的浓雾。冥火也已经回到原来的位置，一切都像昨晚之前一样。  
但昨夜之前，谁都没想过他们会肌肤相亲，拥吻入睡。或许有谁想过，但也绝没有要真的实现它的意思。  
阿岳一开始就知道自己把它当作一场偶然的欢愉，却为了那句你疼么陷入心酸又快乐的彼方，但阿洋想让阿岳知道，世界当然是由理智构成的，但爱不是。如果你可以爱别人，自然也可以爱我。

阿岳望着阿洋凌厉的骨相和温柔的嘴唇，虽然此刻他依旧看不见，但他能感知到对面的人睁着眼睛。“睡吧，你可把我折腾惨了。”随手抓起一件散落在一旁的袍子盖在他俩的身上。  
阿洋靠着他的额头问道：“阿岳，你想我么。”  
他看不见他的眼睛，只能看着他的嘴唇，那盛不下爱意的唇。阿岳似乎已经开始浅眠，只是迷糊的说着：“嗯……”  
“阿岳，你说，你给我带了什么？”  
阿岳微微抬起手，一个东西从他脏兮兮的罩袍里飞过来，落在阿洋手边，是一株食骨草。  
只是这株食骨草是连着根的，茂盛的根须之下有一根粗茎下结着一块暗紫色的石头。这是上好的千年食骨草，极难得，也是阎罗托他去蚩吻那里取的。  
“最好的……给你了……”说完阿岳彻底陷入了睡眠，安静的一动不动了。  
阿洋看着那株植物，有些无奈的笑了，他隔着布条亲了亲阿岳的眼睛。

岳，希望你不要出现在梦中，那样我的心就太累了。


End file.
